


Sword Swallowing

by SuchaHag



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Creative Blow Jobs, F/M, Smut, a little fluff, did i mention smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaHag/pseuds/SuchaHag
Summary: Sansa tries out something she heard at the Vale.🗡️





	Sword Swallowing

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. I got this idea from a like-minded (read: filthy) fan of SanSan fics. I hope she enjoys and I hope you do too.

The little bird was finally in her northern nest, safe and surrounded by family and bannermen. He was still there too, miraculously. She offered him, no  _ insisted _ that he take, the position of Sworn Shield. He could not say no. When she cornered him in the dimly light corridor a few hours after he accepted her offer and kissed him, he was in shock.  When he took her in her chamber after the swearing-in ceremony, he thought it was a jape. After she came while writhing beneath him and then whispering his name into the burnt shell of his ear, he was in love. Subsequently, their nights ended with their bodies tangled together, covered in a sheet of sweat. Each morning when she woke, he was standing guard outside of her door. Each morning she asked him to stay the night next time, he refused. He convinced himself it was the right thing to do, the noble thing. She didn't know what she was asking. She didn't love him as much as he loved her. That notion was impossible. 

He was surprised one night when she stopped him from following her into her rooms. “I'm taking a bath. There is a bath waiting for you in your room also. Why don't you take one and come back,” she pulled him in a bit, “don't wear your armor.”

She turned and closed the door and left him standing in the hall. He stared at it for a moment and made his way to his room. Sure enough, a tub of steaming water was waiting for him. Sandor bathed quickly in the cooling water. He dried himself and found clean clothes in his trunk. He pulled on a soft green tunic and comfortable trousers. Then fresh woolen socks and his well worn, but clean-ish boots followed. He looked in the mirror, growled a bit and grabbed a comb. He combed his hair the best he could and turned to leave. Just before he got to the door he noticed a vase of fresh flowers that were obviously from the refurbished glass house. He rolled his eyes at the thought that a steward put flowers in everyone's rooms. He cocked his head and reached for a red bloom that reminded him of Sansa's lips. He pulled it from the vase and brought it with him as he made his way back to her chambers. 

He knocked on the door and barely waited a moment before it opened. He quickly stepped inside and the door was shut and barred behind him. Soon she was standing in front of him wearing a silken shift and nothing else. The firelight outlined her body and her hair was loose, cascading over her shoulders. He stood stunned for a moment before he remembered that he was holding the flower in his hand. 

“It reminded me of your mouth,” he rasped softly, holding it toward her. 

She took the bloom and slowly traced her lips with the petals, “my mouth thanks you.” She laughed before she looked at him and stepped back, “take off those boots and follow me.” He did not have to be told twice and soon the boots were off. She walked to the edge of her bed and sat down, “now, your trousers. Off.” 

He looked at her and gave her a half smile, “the lady feels like playing a game?’

“This lady wants your trousers off.” He didn't hesitate this time. Once they were off, she beckoned to him. When he was at the side of the bed she stopped him, “stay.”

He stood, still next to the bed. He was so tall, the top of the mattress was just above his knees.  His smallclothes were starting to get uncomfortably tight as he tried to figure out what she was planning. She put the flower on the table next to her bed and crawled on the mattress. She slinked across the bed to him and stopped on all fours. Suddenly she dropped and rolled on her back, the top of her head pressed against his naked thighs. He looked down and could only see the smile on her face, the rest of her head was blocked by his ever-growing need.

“Do you know the good thing about being a bastard?” She asked, as her hands went over her head and behind him to rub the back of his legs under his buttocks, “people talk so freely in front of you, you learn things. Things that you held in your head and wanted to practice.”

His head started swimming, “little bird….?”

He heard her say softly, “let me do this. I want to do this. I just ask one thing though - please do not push into me until I let you know it's okay.”

He nodded though he was confused. What could she possibly do and what did she mean by 'push into her' before she let him? “You can trust me, I would never hurt you” He meant every word.

Her hands slid from the backs of his thighs his hips where his smallclothes were tied. The loose knots quickly came undone and within moments his smallclothes were gone. He quickly pulled his tunic over his head and threw it toward his trousers. It has gotten very hot in her room all of a  sudden. Her hands were now at the insides of his thighs and he felt the slightest push indicating that he should spread his legs just a bit. Of course, he complied, he was a good dog. He was a slave to her whims and he would do anything for her. She pushed back a little bit more to where her head was between his legs. He was about to ask what in seven hells she was doing when he felt it, she was kissing the heavy sack that hung behind his cock. 

He was shocked, “what are you doing?”

Felt a giggle vibrate from below, “hush,” came the muffled reply. Her palms were on his hips so he covered them gently. She kissed his balls for a few more moments and he could feel her nose pressing behind them. He didn't know what her game was, but he wasn't going to last long if she kept that up. Her kisses moved to his length and she pushed him back a step. Her head was now off the edge of the bed. Before he could figure out what she had in mind, her delicate hand grasped his cock and guided the tip to her lips. As she drew him into her mouth, her hands went back to his legs where she held him tight. She sucked and swirled her tongue, bringing him in deeper with every pull. He stared down and watched, daring not to move. The angle of her head allowed her to take in most of his length. Her hands began to move then, pulling and pushing on his hips.

He began to move with her hands, a slow fluid glide in and out of her up upturned mouth. He closed his eyes and let the feeling wash over him, it was unreal. He felt his balls tighten as a tingle of desire swirled in his belly. He looked down again and gasped. In the firelight, he could see movement in her neck. Was that a shadow or-? He groaned when he looked closer, a jolt of passion shot through him.  _ That’s my cock. _ He watched the bulge move back and forth in her throat.  He moaned and put his fingers on the side of her neck. He gasped, he could feel it too. Sansa’s eyes opened and she looked at him, her eyes were nearly black with desire. She let go of him and put her hands over his on her throat. He could feel the squeeze on his length. That did it, he was pushed over the edge as he felt his cock pulsate and pump his seed down her throat. He took his hand and cradled the back of her head while he gently withdrew.  He knew he didn't last long, but that was a sensation he would not soon forget. 

Naked, he went to her wash basin and wet a linen square. After wringing it out, he went to the bed and kneeled on the floor to wipe her mouth and blot the sweat from her brow. He kissed her and crawled onto the bed. Soon he was holding her and whispering all of his feelings to her under the furs as the fire died down in the room. 

The next morning when she woke, he was still holding her. 


End file.
